narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
A (Trzeci Raikage)
Trzeci Raikage (三代目雷影, Sandaime Raikage, dosł. „Trzeci Cień Błyskawicy”) był przywódcą Kumogakure 30 lat przed wydarzeniami z Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Przeszłość thumb|180px|Trzeci Raikage mierzy się sam z dziesięcioma tysiącami wrogich ninja.Rządy Trzthumb|left|180px|Trzeci Raikage zraniony własną techniką.eciego Raikage zostały przerwane przez atak Ośmio-Ogoniastego na Kumogakure. Podczas jednego z takich ataków Trzeci Raikage walczył sam z Hachibim, dając czas na ucieczkę swoim towarzyszom. Właśnie wtedy zarobił swoją bliznę, zraniony własną techniką, która jest jego największym upokorzeniem jak i najsłabszym punktem na jego ciele. Wioska nie mogła pozwolić sobie na stratę tak cennej broni wojennej i musiała znaleźć szybko dobrego jinchūriki. Wypadło na Kuzyna Killera B, który został wybrany pierwszym nosicielem bestii. Po uwolnieniu się kolejny raz bestii, Trzeci Raikage tym razem zapieczętował nią w specjalnym pojemniku Kohaku no Jōhei, mając nadzieję, że wkrótce znajdzie kogoś na jego miejsce. Między atakami próbował także wybrać najlepszego partnera dla swojego syna, poprzez konkurs polegający na urwaniu głowy manekina przy użyciu techniki "Lariat". Idealnym kandydatem okazał się B, któremu jako jedynemu się to udało. Ostatecznie to on został nowym jinchūriki ze względu na więzy z przyszłym Raikage. Za swojego życia przekazał Daruiemu umiejętność władania czarną błyskawicą, która przydała mu się w walce z Kinkaku i Ginkaku. W późniejszych latach chciał stanąć do walki z dziesięcioma tysiącami wrogich ninja, aby pozwolić na ucieczkę swoim towarzyszom walki. W końcu zginął w wyniku licznych obrażeń. Wtedy tytuł Raikage przeszedł na A i on został nowym Czwartym Raikage. Trzeci Raikage był znany ze swojej niezwykłej wytrzymałości, wytrwałości i siły. Jego ciało zwane było "tarczą najsilniejszą". Wygląd thumb|left|Wygląd Trzeciego Raikage (anime). Trzeci Raikage jest wysokim, umięśnionym, ciemnoskórym mężczyzną podobnym w posturze do swego syna. Ma długie blond włosy i oczy, które mają zielone tęczówki i ciemne rogówki. Jego górna warga jest ciemniejsza od dolnej, a nad prawą brwią ma narośl. Na prawym ramieniu ma wytatuowany napis "kanji" co znaczy "błyskawica", a na piersi bliznę w kształcie piorunu. Jego typowy strój składa się z charakterystycznego na jednym ramieniu paska w mundurze Kumogakure i reszty odzieży na dole, ochraniacza z chustką na czoło i grubego sznura związanego wokół talii. Wiadomo jest również, ze w pewnym momencie w przeszłości nosił bandaże wokół swoich przedramion. Umiejętności Trzeci Raikage był bardzo potężnym shinobim uznawanym za najpotężniejszego Raikage. Miał ogromne rezerwy thumb|Trzeci Raikage unika Fūton: Rasenshuriken.chakry, dzięki czemu był w stanie zapieczętować Ośmio-Ogoniastego. Posiadał także wielką siłę oraz prędkość, którą ukazał podczas walki z Naruto unikając jego Rasenshurikena. Naruto zauważył, że jego prędkość jest równa z A. Mimo swoich imponujących cech, najbardziej zasłynął ze swojej wytrwałości w walce zdobywając tytuł "tarczy najsilniejszej" ''(最強の盾, ''saikyō no tate), ponieważ mógł wytrzymać każdy rodzaj techniki. Był w stanie zatrzymać dziesięciu tysięcy wrogich ninja walcząc z nimi przez 3 dni i noce, aż ostatecznie poległ. Jedyny atak, który był wystarczająco silny by go zranić to jego własny, przez który zarobił swoją bliznę na klacie. Nawet Ośmio-Ogoniasty powiedział, że był bardzo twardym i wytrzymałym człowiekiem. Kolejnym dowodem na to jest, że przeżył bezpośredni atak techniką Fūton: Rasenshuriken doznając przy tym jedynie drobnych obrażeń, dzięki swojej zbroi z błyskawicy, która zneutralizowała atak. Jako jedyny według Mabui był wstanie używać Niebiańskiej Techniki Transferu, bez rozerwania na strzępy z powodu mocnej budowy ciała. Transformacja Natury thumb|left|Trzeci Raikage używa czterech palców. Raikage prezentuje podobny styl walki jak wcześniej jego syn. W walce używa elementu błyskawicy, tworząc elektryczną zbroję. Potrafi używać również czarnej błyskawicy. Element Piorunu w połączeniu z jego elastycznym i niezwykle odpornym ciałem tworzy jedną z najsilniejszych "tarcz". "Włócznia" jest najsilniejszą techniką "przecinająca" - Jigokuzuki: Yonhon Nukite. Koncentrując element błyskawicy w palcach, może użyć go do walki przebijając przeciwników nimi, a czym mniej palców używa tym technika staje się mocniejsza. Prawdopodobnie, swoją mocą przebijania przewyższa inne techniki tego typu ( choćby Chidori Kakashiego). Dzięki tej technice jest w stanie przebić nie tylko skalny mur, ale także utwardzaną, gumową zasłonę. Według Dodaia jedyne co może go uszkodzić to techniki elementu wiatru, lecz z powodu swojej niezwykłej wytrzymałości za życia i nieśmiertelności teraz, która sprawia, że nawet po zniszczeniu się odrodzi stał prawie niepokonany. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi thumb|180px|Trzeci Raikage przyzwany razem z innymi Kage. Został przywołany, przez Kabuto, jako marionetka mająca na celu wzmocnienie wojska Tobiego, podczas wojny z Sojuszem Shinobi. Ponownie przywołany przez Drugiego Tsuchikage, razem z Drugim Mizukage i Czwartym Kazekage, najprawdopodobniej staną do walki z oddziałami Gaary. Mimo iż Trzeci Raikage nie chciał walczyć, jednak jego ciało samo reagowało na ataki Dywizji Czwartej i walczyło przeciw nim z powodu kontroli przez Kabuto. Za nim rozpoczęła się ostateczna walka, Trzeci Raikage wyjaśnij dokładnie dywizji jak mają go pokonać. Jego plan polegać miał na tym, aby użytkownicy elementu ziemii stworzyli twardą obronę przed jego atakami, a użytkownicy elementu wiatru atakowali go bezlitośnie. Jednak ataki dywizji okazały się zbyt słabe, gdy użył swojej elektrycznej zbroi i przez to zginęło pełno shinobi, którzy mu się wyłożyli na atak. thumb|left|Trzeci Raikage vs Naruto.Temari próbowała sama go zaatakować wachlarzem, jednak i jej atak okazał się za słaby. Wtedy Dodai powiedział jej, że jedyne ataki, które mogą go zranić to silne ataki elementu wiatru, w tym momencie na polu bitwy zjawia się Naruto, który bardzo szybko atakuje go Rasenshurikenem, niestety i ten atak nie przynosi należytych mu skutków i Raikage go unika. Naruto próbuje jeszcze kilkakrotnie zaatakować go tą samą techniką, lecz thumb|Naruto przebija Trzeciego Raikage.gdy w końcu mu się to udaje, Raikage odnosi jedynie drobne obrażenia i szybko się regenerując, naciera na Sojusz Shinobi techniką Jigokuzuki: Yonhon Nukite, używając swoich czterech palców, a skalna obrona rozpada się pod wpływem jego dłoni i giną kolejni shinobi na jego drodze. Zmienia on stopniowo liczbę używanych palców, gdy obrona staje się coraz twardsza. Aż dochodzi do jednego, wtedy jego technika jest najpotężniejsza. Naruto ukryty przed nim, rozmawia z Dodaiem o jego najsłabszym punkcie, aż dochodzą do tego, że jest nim jego blizna na piersi. W tym momencie, gdy Naruto miał zamiar go zaatakować, kończy mu się czakra Kuramy i musi użyć zwykłego Rasengana, który przynosi mu zwycięstwo i Raikage zostaje do tego stopnia zraniony, że jego regeneracja wymagałaby więcej czasu i w tym momencie zostaje zapieczętowany przez Sojusz. ﻿ Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kage